


Hetalia Uniforms: Oneshot (Reader Insert)

by Arcane_Sire



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcane_Sire/pseuds/Arcane_Sire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reader insert in which you do some shenanigans and create relationships with characters of the Hetalia realm. How will it turn out? You won't know till you read. Let's see what these Countries have happen to their uniforms.<br/>  This is just a series of one shots for each character, though it may take me a while to add on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. During Training

**Author's Note:**

> So... I do have this series under my other account on DA- Crystalwingdom. Just in case you want to read ahead but it's all unedited aside from spell check, XD. So, enjoy!

  It was a pretty quiet morning aside from the few clicks that occasionally took away the quiet. Ludy- or Ludwig when speaking to his face- was out on his morning run with Kiku and Feli. You stop typing for a bit and let your eyes rest from the bright screen. Your eyes wander a bit to your door so you get up and look down the hall. When nothing but silence greeted you, you smirked and ran to the German's room closing the door behind you so nothing would look out of the ordinary. You snicker to yourself and head to his closet.

  "It's been awhile since I've played dress up." you wondered out loud. [E/c] irises fell on a familiar green military uniform. Seriously, there was like, a whole row of them. You grabbed one from the back thinking it would go unnoticed and took your stolen booty back to your room. It took quite a bit to put it on. Not only were you significantly smaller, but his garments were heavier. Somehow you got them on and you smiled to the mirror in triumph. It looked saggy and unkempt, even slipping off ina few places.

 'Let's get this show on the road!' you thought. You gave yourself a mock salute and marched out into the living room. With a flick of a remote the sound system began to blare out, Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg by TLC. And boy did you get into it. With such a spacious living room you could run, jump, and knee slide. You picked up a Wii remote and sang into it like a microphone.

  "Yo, if I need it in the morning or in the middle of the night. I ain't 2 proud 2 beg!" You bobbed your head up and down holding up the military pants with one hand like a ganstah.

"If the lovin' is strong then he got it goin' on and, I ain't to proud 2 beg! 2 inches or a yard rock hard or if it's saggin'." The chorus was loud and you two stepped around the floor, coming in to the song later.

"Screamin' loud and holdin' sheets. Scared that you'll be called a freak. Gotta let it go while you can. Ain't 2 proud 2 beg, you se-!" Right then you tripped over that _darned_ pant leg sending you tumbling forward. Luckily your face landed on the edge of the couch cushion. You groaned in dismay at your close call. "Stupid pants falling down... should've wore a belt." A cough caught your attention and you lifted your head up to see Ludy and his friends back from their run. You hadn't even realized that the music was off- which probably occurred when you tripped

  "So zis is vat you do in zee mornings, frau?" Kiku had a blush on his face and Feli looked amused, but confused. You stood up quickly and pulled up the pants. You hoped that couldn't hear your heart beating wildly in your chest from embarrassment. .

  "Ve~ Bella was so cute." You sent the Italian a smile and apologized to Kiku who still had remnants of a blush on his cheeks.

 Ludwig went to say something more, but you beat him to it. "So... I'm just gonna go back in my room to work like nothing happened." With that said, you sprinted up stairs. Surprising yourself 'cause you never really run anywhere. Your [f/c] bed creaked when you plopped yourself on it. 'Note to self. Don't dance in Ludy's clothes.' Funny how people say to walk a day in someone else's shoes, but dancing in their clothes is a lot harder. You laughed to yourself and sat back at your computer forgetting to take off your housemates clothes for the rest of the day.


	2. Cap't n' Command

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to search very hard for another Marvel character similar to Captain America. And 'cause of that I've learned a lot more about Marvel comics.

  Your childhood friend Alfred had invited you over for lunch. Ok, maybe those weren't his exact words. You had actually received a text saying:

  "Hey, dudette! I'm heading to this cool store I found. It has tons of comics and costumes. It's near the McDonald's downtown!

        Catch ya there, The Hero~"

 So you grabbed your car keys and drove off to find the place. About halfway through your drive you realize you don't know the exact location. 'Good going, [Y/n].' You shrug it off and just decide to park it in front of the burger joint. You pull out you phone and call Alfred. It rung for a bit till you heard the line pick up.

  "The Hero is here!" You snorted. He still used the same line to pick up the phone every time.

  "Hey, I was just wondering where exactly this shop is at. I'm at our usual joint."

There were a couple of crashes and booms and then the tinkle of a bell. "Hold on, I'll come to you."

 You hummed in response and waited. Not a minute later you could see a familiar mop of blond peak from around a corner. You hang up and approach your friend in complete stealth. Something you have to thank Kiku for. Soon as he turned the other way you crawled you hands up his back to the sides of his neck making sure to add a creepy cackle. He jumped higher than the elephant that hadn't come back till the fourth of July! You stood there doubled over in laughter and the blond turned and looked down to see your familiar form. His scared demeanor hadn't completely left him yet.

  "[Y-Y/n], I found you." He placed a shaky hand on your shoulder and you stood up again flashing that same goofy smile at him. He soon returned it and stood tall. "C'mon I know where the shop is." He grabbed your wrist and before you had time to object he dragged you at high speeds.

You came to a halt infront of a small store front. "Super Corner?" You walked inside and the door chimed. 'Ah, so the noise was him running out the store.' It was larger than it looked too.  All around the walls were shelves filled with comics. Marvel on one half DC on the other, even more obscure ones like Chaos and some manga lined the border between.

"That isn't even the best part!" He dragged you again and led you to the back where it got narrower. There laid racks of colorful clothing. "This would look great on you."He held out a army green female uniform and a wavy haired wig.

  "Peggy Carter?"

  "Yep and I'll be Captain America. A role that suits a hero like myself." He grinned and held it out closer to you.

  "Actually..." You grabbed the Captain America Costume and ran for the makeshift dressing room provided. "I call being the hero this time" You yelled from behind the curtain.

 Heavy footsteps stopped in front of the opening and you saw the curtain shift slightly. You moved faster to get it on and zipped up the back quickly. As soon as you lifted your head up the curtain was pulled back swiftly and there stood a pouting Alfred.

  "Alfred! You are  _so_ lucky that I change quickly or I oughta-"

  "-But [Y/n]! I'm always the hero."

  "Wouldn't you want to be saved by a cute hero such as myself?" You posed a bit just like his favorite character then blew a kiss that made his cheeks change from a pouting pink to flushed red. 

 He shifted a bit awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess I wouldn't mind if it was you." He sent you his signature grinning mug. "Then I guess I'll be Commander Steel." You punched his shoulder jokingly.

  "A captain does need his commander."


	3. Chilly Air

  Adjusting European weather is hard. Unlike the sunny state of Florida it would actually get cold. Very cold. It has almost been a whole year since you've arrived in England. You were currently writing a book that takes place here, so you wanted the areas and the people to be accurate. Five weeks later and you found yourself on a flight out to Europe.

 You made your way to a cross walk and a crowd of people had already made their way halfway across. You picked up the pace hoping to make it to the other side, but something firm wrapped around your upper arm and pulled you back. All you saw was a red blur pass through your line of sight and then out of your peripheral with a honk.

  "Are you okay love?" [E/c] irises shifted to the side to see shining green pools. Of course- not having any shame- your eyes traveled all over the person's form. From his stiff shin high black boots up his green trousers and landing on a matching green military jacket covering a pressed button front shirt and black tie. _Spiffy_. When you looked back up at his eyes you saw two large caterpillars slowly make their way closer together across his brow line. You reached a hand out and pet it, but it wasn't as soft as you thought it would be. "Miss!"

  "H-huh? Oh! I am so sorry." You lowered your head as look of shame slightly reddening your face. That's when you notice the man's chest shaking a bit. Not sure as to if he was in distress(or crazy) or not you looked up. Lo and behold you see a smile on his face and hear a chuckle escaping his lips.

 He put a black, gloved hand on your shoulder to reassure he was fine and you weren't in trouble. "I have to say I've never had someone react like that after getting saved from being run over."

  "What? Is that what that atrocious red blur was?" You growled and clenched a fist in front of you. "They are so lucky I didn't see their license plate. Not all Americans are pushovers!" You slowly stepped further back away from the edge of the side walk. You shifted your weight back and forth on each leg while silently grumbling all the things you could have them get ticketed for... Now that you got to vent you turned back to the blond Englishman with a crooked smile. "Thanks for helping a girl out."

 He shrugged and gave you a smile. "It's no problem." He paused and looked at the cross walks light. "Looks like it is safe to go." He gestured for you to go first.

  "Why thank you kind stranger." You laughed and walked on, your boot's zippers jingled with each step.

 In your haste, you had rounded the corner once successfully crossing and a small shop with green awning came into view. It was an old bookstore of sorts. Emphasis on the ‘of sorts’ part. The all too familiar blue bell hanging from the door notified whoever was inside of your arrival. A waft of ink, paper, and possibly old alcohol fluttered under your nose. Soft thudding from behind caused you to whip around to meet the face of a VERY kind and aged owner.

  “I see you’re back again young lady. Maybe with a date, hmm?” He had raised a thinned salt and pepper eyebrow. You smile and shake your head with a chuckle.

  “Not this time old man. I don’t need help getting dates.” You tucked a [h/c] [h/t] strand behind your ear. He seemed to grin at this and folded his ink stained arms.

  “It would seem so, because there is a young lad that has been starring at you since he entered my shop, young lady.” You huffed and copied the same gesture of folding your arms.

  “Stop calling me young lady. I’m not THAT young…Only twenty three, sheesh.” You add to the end in a whisper.

 He just laughs and nods like he’s just proven a point. “Exactly! Compared to my seventy two you are just a child.” The old man place a gentle hand on your shoulder. “Trust me, I’ve been around long enough to know when a lad’s in love.” He shoved you towards your usual seat in a cozy corner at the back and gave a wink as he walked away. 

 In the back of the shop there is a nice jut-out where a window used to be. It is all bricked up now, but there are cushions on the large window sill with a small gardening table and matching metal chair across from your spot. You quickly sit down and take a book off the pile next to the table. With a heavy sigh you shook your head slightly then smiled to yourself, then a noise interrupted your not yet formed thoughts.

  "Ahem..." You look up to see the same green-eyed stranger from before.

  "Oh, hey! Fancy seeing you here." You gave him a pearly white smile then held a hand out to the seat adjacent to you. "Would you like to join me?" Expectant [e/c] eyes looked up at the Brit waiting for some kind of sign.

 He coughed slightly while covering his lower face and nodded silently. "Th-that would be nice...." He sat down with perfect poise, almost as if he were with royalty. 'And here it took me 7 years of being in an orchestra to sit that straight and I'm still slouching in front of a stranger!' You switched positions to mimic his politeness. "My name is Arthur, Arthur Kirkland."

  "Well my name's [Y/n], [Y/n] [L/n]. Pleasure to formally meet ya!" Although, your familiar and informal way of speech hadn't changed when you sat properly. 

 Seeing as he gave off that 'stereotypical' vibe, you asked him some questions after you told why you were here. He was nice enough to say he was off from business and could answer any question within reason. So you asked him to tell you everything he knew about England and he taught you what he knew about its culture. Which seemed to be almost everything there is to know based on the pages of notes you got. You even told him about the fact that you believed in magic and other charms and began to gain interest in Pagan religions. Surprisingly he didn't bat and eye and said he occasionally cast some spells himself, though some may go awry. From there blossomed a great afternoon filled with friendship and laughter. It was fun and you had both learned a lot about one another. Sadly, like any other day the sun began to descend so you both got up to leave the now dimly lit store.

  "This was the most fun I've had since arriving here. Thank you so much Arthur." You smiled, but something began to tickle your nose. "Ahhhh...Ahhh...Achoo!"

  "Bless you." He laughed, seemingly unaffected by the country's cold night time air.

You play fully stuck your tongue out, but soon joined in his laughter. "You wouldn't be laughing if you lived in a warmer climate all your life." You sniffled and rubbed your arms as you both walked down the streets.

  "Here." He shrugged off his green military jacket and placed it over your shoulders. "I can't let a lady catch a cold, now can I?"

 You shake your head apologetically. "Won't you be cold?"

  "If you lived here as long as I have you'd become immune to the weather no matter what time of year. Don't worry, I live close." He sent you a reassuring smile and began to walk down a different street at the fork. "I'll see you later, love! And don't worry about the jacket, we'll meet again soon."

 You smiled and called out to his shrinking figure. "You better remember!" You yourself turned away and made your way home. [H/c] locks slipping out of the collar of the man's jacket. 'England. Maybe I should stay a while longer.'

Even after that meeting he never asked for his jacket back when you met up and it almost seemed as a sign of a long lasting friendship...


	4. Glass Sanctuary

 It was a sunny day outside and it was the middle of spring. Which meant plenty of sniffling, sneezing, and coughing to last you a lifetime, only it would repeat each year instead of going away permanently. A nice and warm lavender trench coat hugged your shoulders against the rampant breeze. You held the collar of your coat as close to your face as possible in hopes of keeping anything out pollen. Sidelong glances were common when you went around like this, but it was better than a red nose with snot running down every second. 'You are so close [Y/n], just a couple more blocks.' You turn down a side street and can already see and outcropping of an all too familiar shop.

 It wasn't anything fancy or outrageously popular, but it was a nice flower shop. I know it makes no sense for someone with allergies to visit a flower shop... But that's why things are called a weakness. Right? Plus, it was for reference. You had been slowly started to make your own garden that you can see every day without a sneeze session.  So here you are. With your feet planted firmly on the ground outside of the display window. You pulled a small note pad and pencil to sketch the new bouquets that were out for the week. It was only when you looked up to quickly jot down the colors that you realized a face staring down at you through the window from inside. It gave off an almost territorial vibe before you watched the man's straight face turn into a broad smile. As soon as he turned around you realized his large stature and began to back away. You could hear the thud of boots and you were about to make your way out of there when a hand engulfed your shoulder.

  "Wait you like to see the flowers, da?" you whip your head around and look up to see a blond man smiling down at you. What confused you was the fact that his somewhat cold vibe had totally dissipated into the bright and friendly one.

 It left you pondering long enough for him to start tugging you towards the entrance of the florist. [E/c] eyes widening in realization, you dug your heels into the ground and pulled the other way. "W-wait I can't go in there!"

 He just laughed and flashed you a reassuring smile as if it would calm you. "Don't do the worrying. It is nice and pretty inside. That is why you look through window." He nodded his head as if justifying pulling a stranger into a store.

  "No, you don't understand!" It seemed your will to avoid disaster was stronger than the man. You felt your wrist wrench free of his black gloved grip. You huffed to catch the breath you exerted on trying to escape. When you finally stand straight you can see the disappointment that graced his face.  'You've really done it now, [Y/n].' You sigh shake your head, though with eyebrows creased, and try to smile. "It's not like I don't like your flowers mister. I only wanted to look through the window without disturbance." Your eyes flit to the doorway and back to the man.

  "Why not look from close up if you look through window anyway?" His head lobed over to one side.

 Sighing, you trailed a hand slowly down the side of your face. "Because... I'm actually allergic to the flowers."

  "Oh, that is the shame. But I can help with this problem, da?" You gave him a curt shrug nodded.

  "Fine. Give it your best shot."  You say while gesturing for him to take you in. 'Not that much that works anyway...' Instead he walks closer to you and drapes something thick and warm around your shoulders and face. Not exactly sure what the point is you exclaim, "I appreciate the gesture, but I'm not cold-"

  "It is for your nose and mouth." He pointed to his own to show you what to do. "For cover." He smiled and pulled you into to the shop full steam ahead.

 As you both breached the only barrier warding off your symptoms you held your breath out of habit and worry. Coming to a realization that you stopped you finally exhaled and took a breath. And you waited. Waited some more. Maybe for a few seconds longer. 'Heck, it worked!' You smiled up at the man. "Thank you, uh....?"

  "You may call me Ivan." With a grin he looked down at you and raised a brow. "And what is your name?"

  "Right, my name is [Y/n]. [Y/n] [L/n]. Thanks for helping me." You held out a hand seeing as he did temporarily cure your issue. He shook it and began to show you throughout the shop.

 He made sure to stop when you pulled out your small book to draw and annotate the characteristics of the flowers after he told you names and the like. It was invigorating to not just see the various plants, but to touch them as well. The different textures and the delicate nature of the blooms was something you couldn’t readily put into your work. You caught a quick glance of your wrist watch and closed the book with a satisfied breath.

  “Really Ivan, I’d like to thank you for what you’ve done for me.” To which he just laughed and patted you on the back.

  “It was not the problem. Besides, you can enter shop now, yes?”

  “Yeah.” The short conversation faded to silence and then a light bulb went off. “Maybe, sometime…. You’d like to come visit my garden, perhaps?” Your voice raised a tad higher at the end of your suggestion.

  “Well I do not see why not. Better yet, let’s go now!” He started walking away fast for someone of his stature. ‘I’m not sure I want to be in his way when he is rushin’ somewhere.’(Rushin’, ha! ‘Cause he is Russian…. Ok, no? Moving on.)

 Wait… He seriously meant now? You guessed so since he had keys in his hand and no longer had the florist apron on.  “Come on. I lock up shop so we go.” He had guided you out back and there sat the shiny black vehicle. The car ride was quiet aside from the occasional, ‘Turn here,’ or ‘Take this cut through.’ It may not have been awkward for Ivan, but nervousness began to bubble up within your gut.

 Soon the small dome of a greenhouse came into view with typical green tinted panels to nurture what was inside.

  "So this is it, da?" You turn your head to see the all-too-familiar pathway just in front of his vehicle.

  "Yeah." You had unbuckled the safety belt and got out the car with a stretch. "Just please- please, please, please! Be very careful while inside." You led the way and took out the key to unlock the chains that swaddled the doors handles. 'It's only a quick peak [y/n], nothing bad can happen.' So with a sigh you pulled open the doors.  You shuffle over to the side to let him in first.

 Not even a couple steps inside you notice him stop and shield his eyes from the various rays of lights assaulting his figure. "I forgot to mention that this place gets a lot of light in the afternoon, especially around sunset."

  "No, I understand. Plants need good sunlight to make them grow tall and strong."

  "Actually the light is caused by the 'plants' that are around." You said as you guided him closer to a nearby hydrangea bush in bloom. "They are made of glass, handmade actually. That is why it is so bright in here."

 He didn't even try to suppress the look of astonishment that crossed his face. "So you hand made these... All by yourself?"

 Shyly you gave an affirming nod. "Yeah, well.... I thought that if I couldn't be around real flowers I'd make some just for me."

 The many creations sat beautifully all around you. Azalea bushes had lined the mismatch stone path made of rainbow colored tiles. Along a wide and short pergola, honeysuckle hung down making small chimes when a breeze pushed their delicate glass of the stamen hit the inside of the cream colored petals. Bright clusters of blanket flowers popped up in the most curious places but provided an eye catching glow when light shone through the gradient glass. Various large ceramic pots were filled with the large and towering magical dogwood that alternated with calming, peach tinted angle trumpet trees. In the corners of some window panes and in thin stalks hibiscus flowers laid open in permanent bloom for admiration while the pale petals of the hydrangea kept them from overpowering the eyes. Alone, in a bed by itself, stood a family of hurricane lilies. They stood tall and straight contrasting some of the drooping and curving faux fauna.

  "There is one more thing though..." You had grasped the man's hand in your own and pulled him back outside and behind the green house. "These were the first ones that I made." He looked behind you and stepped closer.

  "They are sunflowers! They are so pretty, da?" You shook your head.

  "Not really. I mean they were good for a first try, but they are filled with flaws. See?" Your finger pointed to the various holes in the glass petals and the uneven thickness of the stems. "I was planning on melting them down later."

 He just looked at you like you had kicked a puppy. "Why do that? They are fine as they are."

  "If you want you can take them." You pulled the scarf higher up your face to hide your embarrassed fluster.

  "Really? Thank you so much!" Ivan already had you in a warm hug.

  "Yeah, yeah. It would be a waste to just leave them out to the elements without a purpose. "

 He let go and a glowing smile adorned his face. "I will take great care of them. I promise."

  "Hmm..." You looked up seeing that the sun has descended way past the horizon. "You should get going Ivan, it is starting to get dark out."

  "I will go if you assure one thing, [Y/n]."

  "And that would be?" You folded your arms and tilted your head a bit.

  "You have to make sure you make me a sunflower each year. I want to see you progress and get better like the real sunflower."

 You eventually waved goodbye to your new friend and watched as the giant man drove away.

Years have passed that you continued to visit the same shop to say hello to Ivan. He moved away at one point, but still sent you letters so once a year you would send a new sunflower with one of your own letters. This kept going for as long as you could even when your hands became wrinkled, bony, and spotted. There was one sunflower you never sent though. It stood tall in front of the old greenhouse like a marker and around it you had wrapped the same scarf he had lent you around its leaves. And just like that you were gone to a better place.

Ivan P.O.V.

 It had been a long time since I have come to visit. [Y/n] had stopped sending letters and sunflowers five years ago. I had stopped the car in the same place as my first visit. Weeds have overgrown the path and all over the greenhouse.

  "Hmmm..." I kick away some loose leaves before revealing something smooth underneath. I followed the trail with nothing but the sound of my boots providing company. It was then that I notice it wasn't a trail, but the start of something that wasn't here before. Towering before me stood a tall winding sunflower. "My scarf." I glance at it slightly flitting in the light breeze and pull down on the now weak fabric to catch a small piece of paper that fluttered in its decent.

  _Dear Ivan,_

_It has been a long while my friend. I must not be around anymore if you are reading this from the last sunflower I made. If only I could continue talking with you and looking at new flowers, but no one lives forever. I wish I could see you one last time when you finally came back. I've left you the deed to these lands. Do with it what you will. I just hope that the garden stays the same._

_Sincerely, your sunflower,_

_[Y/n] [L/n]_


	5. Great Dane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> History lesson don't always have to be boring.

  "You've been living with us for years and you don't even know where our countries are?" ---- Shook his head with disappointment and you just waved it off.

  "I can look it up at any time. Actually, I'll Google it right now!" And just like that you ran to you room and swiped up your computer from a pile of clothes. When you returned you quickly plopped down onto the couch and typed in the key words, "Northern Europe."

. . . . .

 You snorted. And then chuckled until it escalated into a full on laugh-attack. "Pfft-shhhh! Ahahahaha! I can't believe-" You gasped for more air" You guys look just like- HAHAHHAH! This is too funny." Your body had already rolled off the couch and was now writhing on the floor while your mouth just opened in closed in silent laughter and your face became red. _They're shaped like a diddly. Oh man, I can never look at a map the same way ever again._

 The group just looked at your shuddering form like you had a horn sprouting from your forehead. Denmark had taken the lead, as usual, and looked at your laptop's screen with a questioning stare.

  "I don't get it. What so funny? It's just a map." He shrugged and went back to his seat where he had previously had paused his game.  The others didn't have to bother taking a gander; they know where they come from. Norway spoke up next.

  "I still find it hard to believe you knew about what goes on in the country and even where certain sites are, but you didn't know where in the world they are. You were with us on plane rides between conferences."

  "Yeah, but! I usually fell asleep by the plane took off so everything feels like an hour away..." You grumbled and fiddled with your thumbs that had suddenly become interesting. "AH! Denmark is so small compared to the rest of you and yet he calls himself king, isn't that weird? Also he isn't even at the top of Europe and--" You stopped speaking for the others in the room had gone quite and looked at you in worry, pity, and shame. "Guys... What is it?"

 It was after a bit of silence that you could feel the strained tension in the air emitting from you favourite Dane. "Eheheheh... Ha~" Your eyes followed his movements as he slowly put his controller down and stood up with a infamous crooked smile that you had hoped to never see in your life time. "I'll just be on my way back to home base. Bye!" After a quick point in the direction away from your doom you kicked up off the floor and to your room. Heavy rapid footsteps followed close behind prompting you to do something you haven't done in a while. Pray.

_Dear gods, to which ever can hear me right now. I am so sorry for making fun of the hard work you put into shaping these lands. Please forgive my words and stop your child from killing me._

 Right then you skidded to a halt and faced him head on with a stern face- which to your surprise- worked a bit too well. He came to a halt but considering his momentum had stopped too short and crashed into you sending you both tumbling to the ground in a ball of confusion. Once it finally stopped you slowly opened an eye to peek at the damage. Nothing felt broken and actually, you didn't even feel the hard floor. When both your eyes were open and fully scanning over the situation Denmark helped shield you from your collision with the floor.

  "Oi... Denny's. Are you ok?"A few pokes to his forehead seemed to wake him up and he popped back up with vigor.

  "Of course I'm fine! And now that I have caught you it is time for a history lesson as to why I am king." He placed his fist on his hips and laughed. And here you thought he was going to kill you.

 You relaxed and just nodded with a smile. So nothing to terrible would happen, huh? Well that's where you were wrong. The glances weren't to warn you of danger. It was to warn you of the 9 hour lecture that Denmark had proceeded to spend educating you on his country's history and his endeavors around the world. By the time he had finished you were ready to hammer a nail into your ears. Heck, it was already dark out and you were starving! Once you were sure he wasn't going to come back to show you another map you trudged back to the kitchen and slumped in one of the vacant chairs.

  "We tried to warn you." Iceland's voice just seemed to drone through one ear and out the other. You let out a groan in response. A bit more self loathing later you could hear the clink of a plate being placed in front of you. You roll your head from lying on the side of your cheek to your chin to see what it was.  As much as you love [f/f] you noticed Denny's still wasn't at the table.

  "I'll be right back!" You said while pushing yourself up and away from the table.

 You snuck up to Denmark's room and opened the door enough to peek inside. There he stood with a long black coat with red cuffs over his red button front and black tie. And though the coat was long you could see a peek of his red trousers that came out from the tops of his boots. A small rounded hat was placed where his wild hair parted. He seemed to be reminiscing by the look on his face in the mirror. You smiled slightly and started to close the door, but your eyes met with his in the reflection. 'Crap...' Standing up quickly to make a run for it a hand grabbed your shoulder and pulled you in farther closing the door as your were forced in.  

 As you turned to face your captor you close your eyes as to what was to come when you felt something being placed on top of your head. Bringing your [e/c] eyes to look up you could very well see the radiance in the Dane's smile while you brought a hand up to feel that his hat was now adorning your own crown. A deep laugh reverberated through the room. "It looks good on ya [Y/n]!"

  "Yeah, but it's a bit larger on me." You mused as it began to dip forward towards your face. Laughing yourself you adjusted it back into place and held out your hand expectantly. "Ok I get to try on the jacket next!"

 Who says dress up only has to be for kids anyway?


	6. Brilliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all started with the creation of Chef Boyardee.

 Groooooooowwwwl~ Grumble, grumble. The language your stomach was speaking to you because apparently your brain didn't understand that you were hungry. Immediately you folded your arms over your torso to try and deafen the sound. Your friend turned to you with a kind smile full of concern.

  "Bella, you haven't eaten yet?" You met Feliciano's gaze with a nervous grin.

  "Ahh... Well, actually I have. Breakfast and a snack, but I guess I'm still hungry." You pointed off to your left. "Let's head to my place and we can eat." 

 A radiant light seemed to flow from him when you mentioned food for both of you. "Ve~ I hope you have pasta." You could practically see the drool water fall waiting to escape the border of his lips. 

 You chuckle to yourself and pat his shoulder. "I'm not sure if I have any, but I can check." 

 After a good thirty minute walk later, you made it to your complex and you opened your apartment door which was immediately greeted by stairs. To get inside you walked up the steps and adjacent to the last step was a kitchen and on the opposite side a small living area. Feli bounded over to your kitchen's high table and you made your way to the pantry. After moving some boxes and chip bags out of the way. 

  "Ah-ha!" You pull out a familiar black and red Styrofoam bowl. You placed it and another one on the counter. 

 Feli looked at the containers curiously and picked up the bowl of microwave Chef Boyardee spaghetti. "I don't know bella. Are sure these count as pasta?" You quickly waved the thought. 

  "But of course!" You held up a finger as if talking to a child. "Considering I don't cook too often and I'm only one person these things are great. Here..." You took the lid of and then the paper seal and put it on the microwave for three minutes. Though you just grinned and watched it turn slowly in the microwave, Feliciano was busy wincing behind you at every pop of the 'sauce.' Once the wait was over you pulled out the bowl of spaghetti in front of him along with a fork. "And your snack is ready!" You waved to the bowl with a curt nod before digging into your own. 

 Feli didn't greet his bowl with as much enthusiasm as you, but eventually he made up his mind. In twisting a fork full- which seemed to be all the contents in the bowl- he brought it up to his mouth and ate it. Slowly, doubtfully, and proceeded to spit it out in disgust all while you watched in amusement. "I don't know what that was... But that wasn't pasta!" He exclaimed with an accusatory finger at the offensive smiling Italian on the bowl. 

  "Ahahaha! I knew this would happen." You placed your fisted hands at your hips and sent a questioning smirk towards your international friend. "It is produced en mass in America, but I didn't think it was that bad... Maybe it was the sugar?" A thumb wearily stroked at your nonexistent goatee. Your attention was brought back to the matter at hand once Feli had regained his composure over a glass of water. 

  "Never in my life would I have imagined such a thing. And worse yet, you ate the whole thing [Y/n]!" 

 'Oh boy... He used my name too. Quick! Redirect the oncoming rant.'

  "Say~ Feli, how about we make some really tasty pasta then? Then we can both enjoy each other's company longer. Maybe invite your Greek buddies too."  
 He cupped his hand on his cheek for a while then a smile slowly spread across his face. "It sounds like a good plan to me! But we should do it at my place since I have the ingredients there."

  "Alrighty! Let's get cooking!" Flashing him an excited grin you both left your place to get to his car back on campus. You drove since he was the one providing the food even if you have to make it first. Feliciano took over calling his pledge brothers in if they wanted some good "authentic Italiano" to paraphrase his words. As soon as you rolled up and parked it seemed like Feli was back to his uppity self. 

 He ushered you inside and said to wait while he grabbed some things before starting. It was your first time in the Greek house. Partly because its sorority life and secondly that it's all male. The two things that are like oil to your water, most of the time. Actually outside of the obviously male touches of musky scents and shoes longer than your hands at the entrance it was pretty nice. 

  "[Y/n]! I got it and I need you to come here for a secondo so I can help you." 

  "Right, right. I'm coming." You echoed back as you made your way down the hall into a very cozy room. It felt nostalgic even if you weren't from Italy. 'It fits him perfectly..' You thought.

  "Come put this on and the real fun begins!" He held out a pile of white to you. Feli himself was already in his culinary getup. Even his bangs were pulled back and pinned to the sides away from his face. He looks so confident and handsome like that. 'I guess that comes with the territory of finding a career you love.'   
You easily shrug on the jacket and as soon as you realize it's too big in swoops your best friend to roll up the sleeves and help button the chefs coat in a way that wouldn't hinder you. A small white back tied apron kept the extra fabric hanging at the front from flicking everywhere as you walked. "Perfezionare... You look so cute. Let's go to the kitchen!" Making your way out of his room and back to the main kitchen you feel something slide onto your head. Reaching up to hold it while turning to Feliciano with a raised eyebrow was only met with his innocent smile and now hat-less attire. 

 It hasn't been so fun being on your feet in a kitchen since your younger days. There wasn't one second you stopped smiling that evening and you even got to say hello to a few of his friends. Kiku and Ludwig. Evidently Ludwig's older brother, Gilbert, was a previous pledge and now alumni of the school so he also showed up for a visit that day. They easily warmed up to you, but you have to admit it was definitely because Feli was there to egg you on out of your shell around these new people. The pasta was absolutely delicious! To be honest, you were shocked that something like that was touched by your less than professional hands and came out as it did. 

 Eating comforting food and chatting as simple as it was the highlight of your month. Of course it was getting dark out and you had to go back home eventually. Gilbert offered you a ride with a wink, but a flustered Ludwig came in to stop the idea. Feliciano of course offered being as sweet as he was. After returning the borrowed clothes to a still grinning Feli you made your way out the door. Even Kiku stated a rather quick "Be safe." You were on the road again. 

  "That was really fun, bella. We should do it more often!" 

  "I will admit it was exciting. You and your friends are hilarious." You beamed. 

 Feli pulled into a parking spot near your building and gave your shoulder a nudge. "You had a hand in that. You were radiating the same brilliance that makes me admire you [Y/n]..." He seemed to completely calm. 

  "Feli only you help bring my true self out like that. You helped me so much ever since we met and then some-" You were interrupted when you realized how close Feliciano was to you. Actually with his eyes closed he was still leaning in! 'Is he about to?'

_Fine_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man... It's been so long that I don't remember who I was doing next. Any ideas? Haha.


	7. American Matsuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's that? An update that's a story. Yay! *Throws confetti.* Longest one shot yet.

  “Ah, Kiku, just the man I was looking for.” You call out as you flag his attention down. The two of you have only known each other for about two months. Yet, it seemed so easy to hang out and relax; which brings you to your current topic.

  “What do you need [Y/n]-chan?” His head tilted ever so slightly with his question. He does it often and honestly it’s adorable. It’s like he’s a shoujo character.

 Of course that brought a smile to your face as you replied. “Well it’s that last weekend with the festival going on. There will be lots of food, games, music, and fireworks. The whole shebang!” You make hand fireworks to add to the picture earning a small chuckle. “Since you’ll be leaving before this time next year I thought you would like to go.”

 He lifted a hand to his chin and thought for some time. Actually you could probably guess that he was going over. All the free time missed and catching up on his anime. ‘Now that I think about it, ’ you recall ‘He did say it’s a new season of shows. Oh gods. How many is he watching? We could be here all d-‘

  “I believe I can go as long as it’s after six in the evening. Would that be ok?” He looks to you for approval and you give him a blank faced nod in return.

  “Uh, yeah that totally works!” Now that you realize the condition is still a yes you practically beam. “Make sure to wear something light though since its still summer. Oh and cover yourself from mosquitoes.”

 He easily nodded along. “Right. Is there anything else? I will stop by your place since you know where it is.”

  “Sounds like a plan. Nice so you can come a bit after six. See you then.” Turning your separate ways you made off campus for the day. You already knew Kiku had a few lectures left.

 ‘Well, traffic was shit. Like always.’ Plunging into the couch you turn your cheek to the clock. It was just now going on four p.m.. ‘Can’t believe it took 45 minutes to get five minutes away from campus. Ugh, college.’ After groaning to yourself on how bad college drivers were you found the strength to grab a snack. You’d be eating in a couple hours anyway.

Ding Dong!

  “Looks like it’s time.”

 You pop up from the couch. You had already put on your pants and light flannel. That along with some ankle leather boots to protect you, you were raring to go. The door opens seamlessly for your friend and you try and fail to hold the surprised smile from surfacing.

  “Um, you did say it was a 祭り, right?” His voice may have been calm, but his eyes were screaming ‘What is going on?’ Not that he looked bad, quite the opposite.

 He had opted to wear a yukata. And while the cool blue colors complimented him nicely and made his eyes seem browner than before. He would definitely stand out. Not many people own yukata around here if you exclude yourself-

  “That’s it!” After your fist collided with the palm of your other hand the idea stuck. Pulling him inside more so you could close the door you lead him to a seat. “I know exactly what to do. It may take a while. Just wait here for me.” He seemed more confused by your hurried talk.

  “Wait. Shouldn’t I change? I didn’t quite know what you meant so I just grabbed the first thing that fit your description.” Too bad for him you were already upstairs changing.

Rummaging through the depths of your closet required muscle. The prom dress, cosplays, some suits and none of which were light had to be shoved a ways away to reach the yukata that lay folded in paper at the back. “Just. A little. More.” You successfully snatch it from its place and pull it free. You may have fell in the process, but yelling that you were ok smoothed that over.  The yukata was fairly simple. The base color was a light [f/c] with white textiles of [f/d]. It contrasted nicely with the [s/c] obi. “Alright, crunch time, [Y/n]. Ten minutes starting, now!”

  “Hey, sorry to keep you waiting Kiku. I had to make sure nothing would slip and I don’t wear this often if at all.” You seemed to blush as you made it down with your own pair of zori. You had your hair done up in a [h/s].  “I hope you don’t mind us matching a bit, but I hope it makes you more comfortable.” After what seems like a long moment of just him staring he gives a slight hum.

This seemed to jump start his voice. “No it is fine, thank you [Y/n]-chan. I’m ready if you are.”

 You slide your wallet and house keys into your sleeve as you both get into your car. It doesn’t take more than fifteen minutes to arrive and park. Most of the families with children have left leaving ample space.  Even thought there were less people there the lights of the rides and booths filled the walkways. You could smell the fried Oreos from the ticket booth.

  “Just two adult tickets please.” The woman behind the glass smiled and exchanged your cash for two wrist bands and some ride/ booth tickets.

  “You two are a cute couple. I’ve never seen people come wearing that before.”

  “Oh well we aren’t a couple in that way, but thanks. Thought it would be a nice change of pace. Can’t wait for the fireworks later. Have a good evening, Miss”

  “You two have a nice evening as well. Enjoy the fair!” She calls out once we’ve walked away far enough.

 Pulling the two wristbands apart you hold your hand out towards Kiku and just receive a raised bro in question. “I need your wrist so I can put it on for you, silly.”

  “Ah, right.” He holds out his arm and you take his hand sliding his sleeve further up his forearm so it wouldn’t get in the way. A couple of seconds and it was on.

 You smile and watch as he fixed up his sleeve again. “Alright now you need to do mine for me.” You have already lifted your sleeve and gave him your band. It may have a taken a few minutes since he seemed to try to get it on without touching you too much. “Here I can help. I’ll hold down this half and then stick the end of it onto the band.”

 He seemed to sigh in relief once it was on. “Why do they use such difficult bands that you need someone else to put it on? What about people by themselves?” He looked to you and you thought about it.

  “I don’t quite know either, but most people don’t come alone. If they did I’m sure you could just ask another person or the ticketer.” You wave him forward as you shuffle further into the festivities. “Don’t worry about the entrance; the festival is what we are here for.” With a slight smile and a nod Kiku quickly closes the distance.

  “So what games do you have here?” He looks around and seems to like all the plushies that hung from every corner. “I noticed most games have a sign that says you get a prize even if you don’t win.”

 So you hooked arms with him and pulled him over to a dart game. “Well we have tickets to spare., lets start out with the easiest.”

  “Hey folks! Enjoying the festival yet?” A cheery young male seemed to pop up from nowhere and while you knew to expect this your friend may have stepped slightly behind you.  “I’ll cut you guys a deal. Three tickets for three darts or five tickets for six.”

  “We’ll take six, please.” You hand over some of your tickets and the darts were placed on the ledge in front of you. “So, the point is to pop as many balloons as possible on that back board. Each balloon popped will rank up your prize at the end.” As you finish you pick up the dart and balance it between your two fingers. With your dominate eye open you launch it forward and pop a mid way balloon.

  “Oh. Now I see. May I have a try.” he looked to you and you smile gesturing to your now open spot up front.

  “Go for it! We still got plenty of tries left. Good luck.” You watch in curiosity and as soon as he had picked up the dart his posture had significantly changed.

 With his soft stance hardened and up right (don’t you dare, this is a cinnamon roll production) His eyes seemed to pierce the balloon way before the dart popped it. His hands quickly picked up the others and it was like watching rapid fire. His last shot popped two balloons at once. How crazy is that?

He turned around and he seemed relaxed once more. “Was that good?” as his head tilted ever so slightly. ‘Gah! So cute.’

  “Good! That was way past good. That was amazing. It’s like you didn’t have to think about it.” You beamed.

  “WINNER! Well sir, and lady, pick your prize. You popped seven balloons in total so you can pick any of these. Or since I feel extra nice this evening. You can pick two smaller prizes.” The guy gestures to the large plushies hanging from the roof- animals of all kinds. Then there were the smaller prizes on the rack ranging from pillows to stuffed toys in different colored shirts.

  “Well go on.” You give him a friendly elbow to the arm. “Pick whatever you like.”

It took a while but he silently pointed to a set of small Sanrio plushies. He picked out a Tuxedosam and [f/s]. After the worker handed him his prizes he gave you the [f/s].”You did help me win so, you should get a prize too.”

  “Thanks Kiku. I really appreciate it. But you did most of the work.” You gladly took the plush albeit a bit flustered. “Since you seem so good at games, let’s wait till the end to do any more of them. “ The plush sat perfectly in your folded arms and you couldn’t help but smile. “Come on. We can ride a few rides first so we can work up an appetite.”

 Rides went over fairly well. Kind of. It was easy to get him on the small rollercoaster although he was pretty quiet compared to the screaming and laughing groups. The “Flying Dutchman” was definitely the breaking point though. No matter how hard you tried he wouldn’t get on. I think he noticed that it goes up side down and sometimes lets you hang there. So you let him hold your plush until you got off. Now you both were scoping out the foodie scene.

 Checking your watch it seemed to already be fifteen minutes to eight. “Wow time does fly. Fireworks will start at nine so we can eat and get in a few games. After the show we can head home.” A familiar sweet scent invaded your nostrils and you started walking off to find it.

 ‘Hmm? Could be funnel cake or it could be-‘ Your eyes landed on the blue and white sign hanging of a food cart. “Fried Oreos! Jack pot, Kiku you have to try this.”

  “I guess I can, but why fry a cookie?” He walks a bit slower the closer you get and his face turns to one of shock at the menu. Of course if they fry one thing they fry everything. “They fry butter?” With his voiced raised you could tell you needed to reason with him now before he walks away from the greatest experience of his life.

 Holding up your hands as if to stop him you keep him from walking away. “Now before you make a mistake and miss out just give it a chance. Yes they fry butter. Actually they will fry anything you bring them, but that is beside the point. You just gotta try the Oreos.” You began to plead and even slipped in some puppy dog face. “I promise you’ll be fine and I won’t suggest you try anything else unless you want to.”

  “Promise?” He raises a skeptical brow.

  “Yes! I promise. I swear by my love of anime.” You hold your hand over your heart with a stiff pledge. Soon you booth start laughing and you finally get your order in.

 ‘Ahh~ The smell of hot, moist, chocolaty goodness.  Mama has waited for you my sweet.’ You held them in between the two of you and handed Kiku a toothpick in case he didn’t want to use his hands. It was fresh out the fryer anyway.

  “Well it does smell nice so I guess it can’t be that bad.” He poked through a cookie.

  “Make sure to blow on it well, its still hot in the inside, especially the cream.” You warn as you take one piece for yourself. A couple of puffs and the flavor spread over your tongue. ‘Mmm it’s like eating chocolate cupcakes fresh out the oven. Nothing can top this.’ You muse to yourself.

  “Mmm! It really is delicious. It’s like eating mini chocolate cake. I see why you like it so much.” I guess you can predict that the other Oreos didn’t last long.

Of course you went to get less sugar intense food for actual dinner, but that was a while ago. There was a small stadium in the back of the park and with the help of Kiku climbing the stairs, you both made it to the top. Perfect viewing for the fireworks that should start any moment.

  “I am so stuffed. I never need to eat again, but I wish I could still taste those Oreos without eating them.”

 Kiku sits carefully with his hands in his lap. “Please do restrain yourself. I don’t want my friends exploding on me from too much food.” It goes silent for a moment.

  “AHAHAHA! You actually made a joke. Oh my gosh, that was pretty good.” You chuckle wildly to yourself. “Well nice to know that you are finally relaxed. You transferring overseas to [r/u] seemed to stress you out with all the changes. I just wanted to make sure you could have fun with me as much as I do hanging with you.”

  “I always have fun hanging around you. It’s like you are this safe space whenever I’m facing something new, because of that I-“

 The speakers squeaked on. “Ladies and gentlemen! The fireworks show will now commence.”

You pause for dramatic effect.

  “And then what happened [Y/n]. You can’t leave us in suspense!” Feliciano chimed in.

  “Aiya! Be quiet or she won’t tell us-aru!” Yao had no problem slapping him in the back of the head. Despite that Feli kept smiling.

  “So, go on!”

 You give your audience of friends a sly smile. “Since you want to know so bad I’ll skip to the end. Kiku and I happily started dating for the remainder of his studies at my school. And with a bit of his help, I was able to spend some semesters at his university in Japan. The rest I believe,” You lean back leaning your head on your boyfriends shoulder. You didn’t even have to look to know he was blushing a mess. “You already know.”


End file.
